The Star Gazer
by TheWolfAndTheLlama
Summary: Lucy and Laxus had always been happy with there grandfather. But the yearned for what they could never get back, and were terrified of what could come back at anytime. Natsu x Lucy, Laxus x Cana
1. Chapter 1

The Star Gazer

Calmly. Quietly. Thats all it took. I tiptoed across the smooth wood floors trying not wake Laxus. I held my bag and shoes close to my chest as I crept towards the door that I had left ajar. Once I got to the door and slipped out of the room, I slowly shut the door. Putting my ear to the door, I listened for any sounds of movement. All that could be heard was the sound of him snoring. How I could sleep at all was a mystery.

I was about to turn and run down the hall when I heard the door being whisked open and felt my arm being grabbed. "Oi. Where are you going at-" he glanced at the clock on the wall "3 in the bloody mornin'?" I look up at my brother with my saddest puppy eyes and whisper "the hill... oh please let me go ni-san!". He just looked away with a grimace. "Lucy. You know what the old man said. No more going out in the middle of the night." I yanked my arm away. My eyes brimming up with tears. I could feel my sadness welling up inside. I started to head back to our room when I felt a warm embrace surrounding me. I looked up over my shoulder to see Laxus giving me one of his bear hugs. I gasped in surprise when I noticed tears running down his face. "Ni-san..." "Please- just please don't cry... I want to go too but- just please." He was begging me. I had never seen Laxus beg anyone for anything. He spoke again, this time in a softer whisper "I miss her too..." I dropped my bag and shoes on the floor before turning swiftly and burying my face into his chest. We both dropped to the ground, sobbing our pain and sorrow away. I started to calm down a bit and noticed that Laxus was trying to pick me up. I curled into him and closed my eyes. I felt the cold of my bed on my back and the absence of his warmth. I whined and soon felt him holding me from behind. As I started to drift off to sleep I heard him whisper a poem that I knew all too well.

"Some from the moon. Some from the sun. The elephants are marching one by one. To the stars above and the ones they love..." I drifted away into a deep sleep and dreamed of the moon, sun, and the brilliant stars...


	2. Charms

Chapter 2: Charms

I felt something cold on my cheek. I tried batting it away but felt nothing. It was getting annoying so I tried cracking an eye open. Everything was blurry but I could make out the faint outline of a person. I opened up my other eye and focused my vision. It was Laxus. The annoying coldness was him blowing air on my cheek. I sat bolt up, hitting my head on the bunk above me. I groaned and held my head as the splitting pain slowly disappeared. I heard Laxus chuckle a bit. I looked in his direction and glowered. "You dont have to wake me up so rudely!" I exclaimed still rubbing the back of my injured head. He chuckled again "If I did any other way, I'd be maimed on the floor. Oh and the old man says if you dont get ready now, we are leaving without you." Still sleepy, I just stared at him until it clicked "WHAT THE HELL LAXUS!" I screamed while jumping out of bed. "If i'm late I won't get to see Levy-chan! And if I don't see Levy then I won't get a new book!" He looked at me like I was sprouting wings. Grumbling I went to get my clothes and get changed when I realised Laxus was still in here "Get. Out. Now" he put up his hands defensively "I'm leavin'. I'm leavin'." He walked out and shut the door. I turned back to my dresser grabbed my school uniform. I grabbed a black pleated skirt and white blouse with Fiore High's insignia in it. After putting it on, I looked at myself in the mirror. Smiling, i picked up my charm bracelet from the top of my dresser. As I clasped it around my wrist, I made sure all of the charms were still on. I counted 12 small gold keys and smiled thinking of the day I got them...

"Lucy! Come here sweety." I ran to my mother who was sitting in her chair in the living room "Yes mama?" She picked me up and plopped me on her lap. I giggled and hugged her. "I have a very special surprise for you!" "Yay!" I was so happy. Mama didn't get many things that 'had no purpose but to please ones self' so I was very excited. "Mama what is it? What is it?" I squealed. My mother pulled out a small golden box with a red ribbon tied around it. She placed it in my eagerly waiting hands. "Open it." She said sweetly. I pulled the ribbon off the beautiful box and took off the lid carefully. Inside, on red velvet, was a golden charm bracelet with 12 little keys. Each key had a different symbol that I couldn't understand. My mother took it out and pointed to each key and said "this one here is Virgo, and here is Leo, these ones are Aquarius, Gemini, Pisces, and Scorpio. This one is Aries, and Capricorn, oh, and I couldn't forget Sagittarius. Here is Cancer, Libra, and last but not least, Taurus." I smiled, trying to remember what each one was. My mother took my wrist and clasped the bracelet around it. "Remember. These will always keep you safe as long as you believe in them." I made my most determined face and nodded "I will mama." I hugged her once again...

I put my hair up in my usual updo humming some pop song. Grabbing my book bag and phone, I raced out of my room and plucked an apple from the kitchen. I grabbed a coat and whisked out the door to the car where Gramps and Laxus were waiting.


	3. Amber Eyes

Chapter 3: Amber eyes

The ride to school wasn't long, but by the time Laxus and I hopped out of the car and got into the front foyer of the school, everyone was already in class.

I waved goodbye to my brother and skipped down the hall to my locker. As I turned around the hall, I hit something hard and fell with a thump. "Oww. What the-" I looked up to what it was and saw the back of a dude. "-hell?" Hearing my voice, he turned around in surprise. "Oh hey. Sorry 'bout that" the boy rubbed the back of his neck looking down sheepishly. The boy had salmon coloured hair and large amber eyes. I realized I had been staring for too long. I blushed and looked away. "I'm Natsu." I looked up again "Lu- Lucy. I'm Lucy" I stuttered out. He grinned, then held out his hand. I hesitated for a second too long. He grabbed my frail hand in his large one and pulled me up swiftly. I stumbled a bit and landed right into his chest (which happened to be very toned) and squeaked. I jumped back in surprise looking down at the floor shuffling my feet. He chuckled which made me look up. "So. Are you new here?" I asked. "Yeah. First day!" He grinned. "So. Which class are you in?" "Class B, 2! But... im kinda lost..." he bashfully looked away. I giggle at his goofiness. "Its ok. I'm I'm in the same class! We can walk together!" I grabbed his arm before he could protest.

Once in class I walked to my desk, leaving Natsu standing awkwardly at the front of the class. Our home room teacher was asking him questions that I couldn't hear. I turned to my desk neighbors Levy and Jet. "So Levy? When do I get that book you promised?" I enquired. The small bluenette turned to me and just gave me a knowing smile and giggled a bit "I have it but first, who's the new boy? I saw you holding his hand." I could feel my face heating up as Levy and Jet started to laugh hysterically at my expression. "I-its not li-like that!" They just started laughing harder making the whole class look at us in confusion and interest. I jumped when I felt a sudden cold touch on my shoulder. I whipped around with a shiver. "Gray! Your hands are freezing!" I glared at my friend while he just smiled "sorry Luce. So why were you late?" He questioned. I looked away slightly. He was always so worried about me, but sometimes it was overwhelming. We had dated once but we agreed that it wasn't working. Now we are the best of friends and I can't think of time when he wasn't there for me.

I look back up at him and smile "I just ran into someone. Nothing to be worried about!" "Ok... wait who did ya run into?" My gaze drifted to the front of the class where Natsu still stood. He looked up at me, locking onto my gaze. He gave me a smile that could make you melt. I blushed and looked away "um no one..." Gray looked at me critically then followed my gaze that was trained on Natsu once again "The new guy? What's with the hair?" Levy giggled and spoke up "Gray, I hope you aren't getting jealous." He just just glared at Levy which made her go into a giggling fit. Gray and I just rolled our eyes.

"Okay class! Please take your seats." The class obeyed 's order and sat in their assigned seats. "So class, we have a new student joining our class today. Please introduce yourself" Natsu looked up and smiled "hey, im Natsu Dragneel and I'm all fired up for this school year!" The teacher then assigned him a seat which was in between Droy and Kinana. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but when he met my eyes, he smiled. I couldn't help but giggle a bit which made Levy wiggle her eyebrows. The teacher started to saying stuff about some Aztec king we had been learning about...

After two more classes of Math then French, it was finally lunch. I met up with Levy at our favorite place behind the school under a giant sycamore. As we sat down I saw Gray and another girl with red hair turn around a corner and walk to us "Hey Gray! Hey Erza!" Levy called out. The two sat down with us creating a small circle. "Hey" Gray was trying to act cool around the older girl "Hello Lucy, Levy" Erza said very professionally. We giggled a bit at the formalities "Erza, drop the act! Your off 'duty' right? Just relax and eat with us!" I exclaimed. Erza was student body president, and head of the disciplinary committee. She was the perfect student and in my opinion, one of the most beautiful girls in school. She could have a line up of guys wanting to go out with her if she didn't scare them all away. I pitied her a bit. I heard that at the old school she went to, she had someone that she loved but he turned out to be the biggest asshole ever.

As we ate, we chatted and I noticed that Erza started to calm down and even started laughing with us! Levy was drinking some milk and snorted a bit making it come out of her nose. None of us could contain it any longer. I couldn't stop laughing! I was crying it was so funny! Gray was laughing his ass off and Erza was holding her stomach! "What's so funny?" We all looked up to see the new kid "Oh hiya Natsu!" He smiled and waved awkwardly at us "hey" Levy gave him a sweet smile, Erza, trying to reform herself, gave him a curt nod and introduced herself, while Gray just gave him the stink eye. I sighed at him. 'He could have at least said hi!' I thought to myself. "So can I sit with you guys? I'm kinda 'the loner' if you know what I mean..." he looked away. I gave him a warm smile "Of course!" I patted the grass beside me. Natsu sat down and pulled out a container from his bag. He opened it up and I saw chicken wings, rice and a packet of... hot sauce? He started eating. We started chatting about school and the club. "I wonder if Phantom is going to challenge us?" Levy asked everyone. "What's Phantom?" We all looked at Natsu like he was crazy. "It's one of the clubs or 'factions' here. They are in second right now for 'The Grand Magic Games' which is just like a track meet except we added a talent show!" Levy explained "So are you all in one of these clubs?" Natsu asked. I nod "Yeah we are in Fairy Tail, there are other clubs as well like Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and a few others!" Natsu smiles "So is everyone at school in a club?" Gray snorts "If you dont want to get beat up by Phantom, then ya, everyone is." Natsu looked a bit frightened at that "Gray! Its his first day! You don't have to go scaring him like that!" "I'm just warning him is all Luce." I rolled my eyes. "Actually Lucy, Gray has a point." I looked up at Erza in confusion "He should join a club. As student body president, I will see to it right away!" She picked up her book bag and rifled through books and papers, until she found what she was looking for. "Here." She handed Natsu the piece of paper. He tentatively took the paper from the older girl and read it through. "Soooo... which club do you guys recommend?" Natsu said looking up at us. "Well, the most popular are Blue Pegasus, Phantom Lord, and us! Fairy Tail!" Levy exclaimed.

As we finished our lunches, Erza had to go set up something in the auditorium. Natsu stuffed the paper in his bag and stood up. "Well... it was nice meeting you all, but I have to get going. I have to go see someone..." he waved goodbye and trotted away. "I have to go too... i'm torturing someone from Phantom..." I thought Levy would cringe but instead, she blushed! Before I could ask who, she skipped away leaving me alone with Gray. We sat there in silence until we heard the shrill ringing of the school bell, indicating that it was time to get to our next block. I had a spare, but Gray had Chem. We said our farewells and went our separate ways...

《Authors note》

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... I had forgotten my password :P Anyways! I hope you are all enjoying my first Fan Fiction and yeah...

OH! And just to let you know I am the Llama, not the Wolf, if you were wondering...


End file.
